Alone
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: "I actually think Ivan's all alone today.  Well, unless Belarus tries to get him to marry her."  Alfred looked at Matt. "All alone on his birthday?  Nobody can be alone on their birthday!  I'm gonna go spend his birthday with him!" Russia/America.


"Hey Mattie?" Alfred called from the hallway of his brother's house, looking at the calender.  
"What is it, Alfred?" Matthew replied in the long-suffering voice he and Arthur had down to an art.  
"Why's the date circled in red? Is it a party for all you socialists and communists or something?"  
Canada rolled his eyes. "No, it's Ivan's birthday today. I called him earlier to say happy birthday, and I circled it so I wouldn't forget."  
"Do you have my birthday circled too? Oh wait, you wouldn't forget it, so you wouldn't need to, would you? Do you forget my birthday?"  
"How could anyone forget your birthday?" Matthew replied sarcastically. He turned away to go back into the kitchen, muttering under his breath "Not with the way you make such a big deal about it..."  
"What was that?" Alfred asked, still looking at the calender.  
"...I said nobody could forget it because you always have a big party."  
"Is Ivan having a party?"  
Matt stopped, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought. "I don't think so. He didn't mention anything about one."  
"That's just because you're not cool enough to be invited."  
"So you were invited, is that it?"  
"...Just shut up."  
"I actually think he's all alone today. Well, unless Belarus tries to get him to marry her."  
Alfred spun and looked at Matt. "All alone on his _birthday_? Nobody can be alone on their birthday! It's...UNAMERICAN!" Alfred slammed his hand against the wall, striking a pose. Matt just stared at him, bored.  
"He's Russian."  
"Whatever, it still applies!" Alfred ran to the door, pulling his ratty sneakers on.  
"Al, where are you going?" Matt asked, confused, following his brother to the door.  
"I'm gonna go to Ivan's house so he's not alone on his birthday!"  
"Why do you care?" Matt asked, barely managing to hide a smirk under his normal innocent face, expecting to finally get the confession he wanted out of his brother.  
Alfred's cheeks turned pink, his eyes widening a little. "Because...no one should be alone on their birthday?"  
"You don't care if Arthur's alone on his birthday. So what is it?"  
"I don't have time for all these questions!" Alfred exclaimed, sounding slightly panicked. "What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? I'm going to Russia now, bye!" He turned and ran, not seeming to realize how much these resembled a retreat.  
Matt let his smirk finally spread across his lips, closing the door. Alfred's reaction was as good as a confession.  
Besides, everyone knew the Cold War was just half a century of sexual tension.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Russia! Open up!" Alfred yelled, pounding on the door.  
"Natalia, I said I would not marry you," came the frightened response from the other side of the door.  
"What the hell are you going on about?" Alfred responded, stopping his knocking. "You commies are all insane!"  
"...Alfred?" Ivan asked, opening the door and peaking out.  
"Duh! Who else would it be?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Because it's your birthday!" Alfred exclaimed, grinning widely.  
"That does not answer my question."  
"Just let me in, alright? Mattie was the same with all the questions!" He pushed past Ivan into the house, looking around. "Wow, this place still looks as depressing as it did last time I was here! I thought you'd at least get some new wallpaper or something."  
"You saw Matthew today?" Russia asked, ignoring Alfred's last few sentences.  
"Yeah, I was hanging at his place when he told me you were all alone today, and seriously, nobody should be alone on their birthday! Because I, hero of awesomeness, decided to come spend your birthday with you so I hopped on a plane and came over here! Sweet, right?" He smiled at Ivan.  
"You did not need to come," Russia replied, walking past Alfred and further into the house.  
"But no one's here, right? So you're alone, and you shouldn't be alone." America followed Ivan, almost even with him.  
"I am used to being alone. You may leave now."  
"You're used to being alone? What the fuck does that mean?"  
"I will not explain it to an ignorant child that will not even understand the explanation."  
"Dude, did you call me a kid? Not cool. And I'd totally understand, because I'm-"  
"The hero, yes, you said this many times. You know nothing of loneliness, and you never will."  
Alfred grabbed Ivan's arm, forcing him to stop. "You seriously think that?"  
The taller man raised an eyebrow and nodded. "You are going to try and convince me you have ever been lonely?"  
"When I was a colony and Arthur never let me see anyone else, and he could never visit me? When you guys were all fighting with Ludwig and Woodrow didn't let me join in till the end?"  
Ivan was silent for a few minutes, looking past Alfred. He sighed, finally, and looked back at the younger nation. "Fine. But I still do not need you here."  
Alfred laughed and punched Ivan in the arm. "C'mon, dude! We'll have fun! What do you commies do for fun anyway, starve peasants?"  
Ivan rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, sitting in the only chair in the room.  
"Why do you only have one chair here?" Alfred asked, standing behind him.  
"That is because no one else is ever here."  
Alfred nodded. "Where should I sit then?"  
"That is not my problem."  
Alfred chuckled nervously. "I guess not." He sat on the arm of the chair, shifting awkwardly as the frame dug into his backside. Ivan turned on the old TV against the wall, ignoring the other blond. America kept shifting, not able to find a comfortable way of sitting.  
Suddenly Russia's arms were around the other man's waist, pulling him back onto his lap.  
"Um...Ivan?"  
"You were shifting too much. It was distracting. You are too used to comfort for your own good."  
"It's not my fault this chair is crap," Alfred muttered, leaning back against Ivan, his cheeks bright red. He tried to focus on the TV, instead of Russia behind him, but it was all in Russian and he couldn't understand a word.  
"What are they saying?" Alfred asked, looking back at Ivan.  
"She is saying she hates him because he cheated on her, and he is trying to say he loves her."  
"I hate cheaters. Why would someone go out with someone if they were just going to cheat on them?"  
"Maybe they did not think they would cheat on them. But I agree with you."  
"Good," Alfred said, leaning back against him even more and sighing softly. Ivan's arms around his waist tightened a little, and Alfred blushed deeply. They watched the TV silently for a while.  
"Isn't there anything else you do in Russia? I know there's not really anything here but snow, but seriously!"  
"This is my birthday, and we will do what I want to do."  
"Makes sense, I guess," Alfred replied, pulling his jacket a little bit to hide the crotch of his jeans as Ivan shifted underneath him. They both went back to the TV.  
"Your cheeks are red," Ivan said suddenly. America looked back at him, his cheeks reddening further. "Why is that?"  
"I'm...warm."  
Ivan raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him, his violet eyes filling with amusement. Alfred made a noise in the back of his throat as he felt himself harden the smallest bit more.  
"Maybe you should take off your jacket, Alfred."  
America shook his head. "No thanks, I'm fine."  
"If you are warm it would make sense to take off your jacket."  
"...fine," Alfred said, realizing he wasn't going to win the argument. He slipped it off quickly, bundling it together and laying it in his lap.  
"That will not do," Ivan told him, leaning forward and grabbing the jacket. "It would be best to take it away entirely so you can cool down."  
Alfred tried to lean forward, away from Russia, his breath hitching slightly. "No, it's totally cool. I'm fine like this."  
Ivan pulled the jacket away, smirking slightly when Alfred's hands flew to his crotch to try and cover it.  
"What is this?" Ivan asked, faking innocence, his breath fanning against Alfred's neck and causing the American to shiver. "It seems you were not warm. Or, rather, warm in a different way."  
Alfred blushed more. "It's nothing, nothing at all. I need to go to the bathroom, the coke I drank on the way here went right through me I guess, just gonna-"  
As he went to stand up Ivan's arms tightened around his waist, pulling him more solidly against the older nation, molding his chest to the other blond's back. Alfred shifted slightly as he felt something poking against his ass, his eyes widening a little.  
"Are you..."  
Russia cut him off by running a hand through Alfred's hair, lightly brushing Nantucket's base. Alfred moaned softly, his back arching the tiniest bit.  
"That's not fair," he murmured, looking back at Ivan, his mouth open slightly.  
And really, who was Ivan to refuse such an invitation, when the American's cheeks were still stained red?  
Russia pressed their lips together roughly, Alfred kissing back immediately, reaching one arm back to hold onto Ivan's shoulder. He twisted slightly, until he was sitting sideways on the taller nation's lap, licking at Ivan's lips. He opened his mouth, letting the American's tongue in, rubbing it with his own.  
Ivan rocked gently against Alfred's hip, trying to turn him more so they faced each other. Alfred went along with it, putting a knee on either side of Ivan's hips and grinding down against him.  
They broke the kiss, Alfred to moan and Ivan to breathe, the taller nation pressing his lips against Alfred's neck and starting to nip and suck at the tan skin. Alfred's head tilted back, moaning every time Ivan ground against him or let his tongue and teeth graze his neck.  
The younger nation slid his hands down Ivan's chest, stopping on his belt and beginning to undo the buckle. Ivan did the same to Alfred's, pressing up against him.  
Ivan was the first one to get a pair of pants open and down, chuckling quietly at the flag patterned underwear the younger blond was wearing. Alfred rolled his eyes as he sat back to kick them off, letting Ivan squirm out of his own pants. The taller man reached into the chair and pulled out a half-empty tube of lube, holding it up between them. Alfred grabbed for it, but Ivan pulled it out of his reach.  
"I top," Alfred said confidently, even as he rocked his hips against Ivan's thigh.  
"No, I'm topping," Ivan replied, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.  
"I'm the hero."  
"I am older."  
"I'm a superpower."  
"I have more land."  
"I have more money."  
"I am taller."  
Alfred's eyes narrowed. "I beat you in the Cold War."  
"I beat you in Vietnam. And Korea."  
"I'm bigger!"  
"No you are not."  
"I so totally am!"  
Ivan's eyes narrowed. "Show me." They both pulled their underwear down, letting their erections spring out to press against each other. Alfred moaned and Ivan shuddered lightly, both looking at them.  
"God damn it!" Alfred hissed, pouting slightly. Ivan just smiled happily, squirting some lube on his fingers. Alfred kicked off his boxers, leaning forward on Russia's chest so he would have easier access.  
Ivan pressed a finger against Alfred's entrance, teasing slightly as he circled the pucker without pushing in.  
"Ivan, I swear to God, if you do not put that finger in my ass in the next five minutes you'll have another cold war on your hands!" Alfred growled, meeting Russia's eyes. The taller nation just giggled, pressing his finger in and watching Alfred's face as he moaned quietly.  
"You are very tight," Ivan said nonchalantly. "Have you been lonely lately?"  
"Shut up, and no I haven't," Alfred replied, resting his forehead on Ivan's shoulder. "It's what everyone says, every time."  
"How many people?" Ivan asked quietly, stilling his finger.  
"I don't know, I lost count in 1867. But nobody in the last 80 years."

Ivan nodded, satisfied. "Good." He pushed his finger in all the way, moving it in small circles. Alfred moved his hips with the movement of the finger, his breath starting to come quicker.

Just as Alfred opened his mouth to threaten Ivan to put in another finger the Russian slid in two, making him hiss and tighten.  
"Bastard," the American said through clenched teeth, his eyes closed tightly against the pain. "Could've at least given me some warning!"  
Ivan used his other hand to tilt Alfred's face up and kissing him deeply, ensuring he wouldn't have to deal with any more comments.  
After several moments of stretching Alfred's entire body jolted and his eyes opened wide, moaning into Ivan's mouth. He pressed back against the fingers, moaning again as Ivan let them graze his prostate.  
"Are you ready?" Ivan asked breathlessly, breaking the kiss.  
"Well I don't know, seeing as you're _bigger_ than me and all, I might need some more..."  
"I am glad to hear you are ready. I will go in now." Ivan took out his fingers and covered his hand in lube before starting to spread it on his erection.  
"There's not stopping you, is there?" Alfred asked, leaning against him. Ivan shook his head. "That's what I thought."  
Ivan positioned himself at Alfred's entrance, not pressing in yet. Alfred looked at him, his mouth open slightly.  
"You are ready?" Ivan asked again, more seriously. Alfred picked up on this and nodded, smiling softly at him. Ivan smiled back, kissing him gently as he started to press in and America pushed down.  
Alfred's hands on Ivan's arms tightened their hold until he was sure he was leaving bruises, clenching his eyes shut as Ivan slid in slowly until he was all the way inside.  
America rocked his hips experimentally, moaning softly as his prostate was rubbed. He lifted his hips until only the head was still inside of him before lowering himself again. It went in much easier than the first time, and Alfred let himself fall until Ivan's balls were pressed against his ass.  
Ivan moaned against his neck, resting his hands on Alfred's hips and helping him move up and down. Alfred groaned as his prostate was brushed again and Ivan helped him tilt his hips so the next thrust slammed right into it.  
Alfred jolted and nearly screamed when it did, bucking his hips roughly to try and prolong the sensation and get it again and again. Ivan bucked into him and Alfred raised and lowered himself again, faster, both of their movements rougher and harder.  
It only took a few more thrusts before Alfred leaned forward to rest his forehead on Ivan's shoulder again, yelling out as he came between them. His passage tightened around Ivan, driving the older man over the edge, his own release a quiet groan.  
Alfred flopped against Ivan, moving his legs slightly so he was in a more comfortable position. Ivan rubbed small circles into the small of Alfred's back, humming happily.  
"Now you shouldn't be alone on your birthday anymore," Alfred murmured sleepily, nuzzling into Ivan's scarf.  
"That would be nice," Ivan agreed. They were silent for a few minutes and Alfred was nearly asleep when Ivan spoke again. "I wish to move to the bed. This chair is not comfortable."  
"It's not my fault your choice in chairs sucks," Alfred muttered. "You're comfortable to lie on and we're not moving. It'll teach you to have better taste, you commie."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
For Russia's birthday, yes, but late. Oh well ^^'


End file.
